Dog With A Bone
by qblisa
Summary: When a dog finds a bone, Booth and Brennan must solve the case. Eventually BoothBrennan.
1. We Have Got A Case

**Title: **Dog With A Bone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Rating: **This will be an M rated story, but this chapter is a T.

**A/N: **This is my first ever fan-fic. Please let me know what you think, and whether or not I should continue.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Temperance's Office, The Jeffersonian **_

"Hey Bones, get your stuff, we have got a case." Booth said as he walked into Temperance's office at the Jeffersonian. He turned to leave expecting Bones to follow him, but when no sounds were heard, he turned back around and walked up to her.

"Bones, did you hear me? We have a case. We have to go," Booth repeated. Temperance continued to type away, her eyes focused on the screen. Intrigued by her behaviour, he slowly walked up to her and waved his hand in front of her face and lightly touched her shoulder. "Hello, Bones, you there?"

Temperance snapped her head up and quickly turned off her monitor. "What? Sorry Booth, um I did not hear you come in." Her cheeks flushed a little and she began to move away form her desk.

Booth smirked at her and sidestepped as she walked past him to her office door. Enjoying her slightly embarrassed condition he sat at her desk, leaned back on her chair and stared at his flushed doctor allowing his smirk to change into a sly grin. "What were you doing? Are you hiding something from me?" he asked as he reached to turn her monitor back on.

"What? No. Of course not! Didn't you say something about a case?" Suddenly in a panic to change the subject.

Booth stared at Temperance's computer screen until it was at full resolution.

"Booth what are you doing? Get away from that?" Temperance quickly reached for the monitor power button but Booth grabbed her wrist.

"Hang on a minute. What were you writing?" Booth asked, giving her one of his charm smiles with a hint of cheekiness.

"Nothing Booth, come on." Temperance complained, trying to pull Booth from her desk.

'_His large hands slipped under her shirt desperately seeking skin-to-skin contact. His hand reached up to cup her breast his thumb and forefinger roughly pinching her nipple. In reaction she moaned aloud with a mix of pleasure and pain. His strong arms snaked around her waist pulling her into his room. She hesitates at the threshold, torn between a desire building low-down in her stomach and the warning throbbing in her mind, that this will change things forever_.'

"Bones, what are you writing about?" Booth asked slightly shocked and captivated at what he had read.

"It's my new novel; it's not done yet, so stop reading it!" Temperance replied clearly annoyed at his volitation of her unfinished writing and extremely embarrassed about the content on the page.

"Is this your character and my character here?" Probing for information after seeing how embarrassed Bones was getting.

"I have not based any of the characters on you, or me for that matter. It is a piece of fiction inspired by my professional career as a forensic anthropologist. Now about this new case…" Temperance said hoping that she could distract Booth from his quest for information about her new novel, to the case at hand.

"Yep, there were some remains found and we need a quick ID and cause of death," Booth said as he followed Brennan out of her office.

* * *

_**In Booth's SUV**_

The silence in the car was getting to Booth. He hated it when Bones was annoyed at him and right now he wanted nothing more than to hear her voice, even if they argued. "So, we were about to get it on, ey. In the story, I mean." Booth asked effectively ending the awkward silence with an awkward line of conversation. Booth smiled inwardly at his choice of subject. _This will at least get her talking._

"I told you already, none of my fictional characters are based upon people in my actual life. So, where were the remains found?" Temperance asked, trying to change the subject back to the case for the second time in twenty minutes.

"Am I any good? Please tell me I'm good. I sounded good in the bit I read." Booth bombarded her with this line of questioning hoping that she had been fantasising about him, just as he had about her.

"Booth! Stop already!" Temperance was now bright red and looking out the window of Booth's SUV. _She must have, why else would she get so embarrassed? What am I thinking? She is my partner… Right focus on the job at hand._

"Bones…Bones, I was just joking," Booth pleaded. "Okay, I'm sorry." Booth took a deep breath and changed the subject. "The remains or at least a part of the remains were found in a lounge room." Booth explained looking in her direction attempting to regain eye contact. _God she had beautiful eyes_.

"What, in someone's living room?" Now chancing a glance in Booth's direction, knowing full well she still had slightly flushed cheeks from their previous conversation.

"Yep, it seems the family dog found himself a treat and brought it home. The owner thought it may have been human so she called the authorities."

"So, why did this become a federal investigation?" Temperance asked curious about why the FBI were involved.

"Um, it seems that the Mrs Clark, the owner of our helpful puppy, is the Australian ambassador and therefore any investigation involving her or her family becomes a federal investigation."

"So the dog is considered a family member and is therefore protected under federal law?" Bones asked a little confused about how the law applies to the diplomatic community.

"What? No. The diplomat's dog simply found the remains. It is in no way suspect. Unless of course you tell me cause of death is somehow dog related," Booth joked.

"I will request the dog scat be collected and sent to Hodgins," Temperance replied not understanding Booth's joke about the dog being a suspect. "Did the remains include flesh and bone, or just bone?" Temperance asked interested on how much of the remains were left after a dog had gnawed on it.

At the mention of human flesh Booth's stomach did a back flip and he instantly regretted his greasy bacon and eggs he had for breakfast. He screwed up his face in disgust and replied, "I don't know bones, can't you wait until we get there?"

The rest of the trip was full of thoughtful silence. Temperance thinking about the latest chapter of her novel she had been working on before Booth entered her office just half an hour before. She always enjoyed writing the sex scenes of her stories, but for some reason she would always be extra sensitive on those days and was easily embarrassed when anyone would talk to her. It was as if she thought people could read her mind and she may be branded some sort of a pervert.

Booth was also thinking about Temperance's new chapter. He kept imagining the short scene he read in her office with him and Temperance in the lead roles. He took a deep breath to clear his mind and tried desperately not to envision himself tearing his partner's clothes off.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first ever fan-fic. Please R&R... It would make my day. 


	2. Feels Like Home

**Title: **Dog With A Bone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Rating: **This will be an M rated story, but this chapter is a T.

**A/N: **Thank you sooooo much to everybody who read the first chapter and reviewed. You guys really made my day!

I really don't know anything about the law when it comes to the diplomatic community, so please excuse any mistakes.

**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO **

**_Mrs Clark's home (The Australian Ambassador)_**

Booth and Brennan approached the front door of a large house and knocked three times. Booth flashed his badge at the woman who opened the door and almost automatically she introduced herself as Mrs Clark. "Hello Mrs Clark, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Doctor Temperance Brennan," Booth said motioning to Bones when introducing her. We're here to talk to you about the supposed human bone your dog found."

"Ah, yes please come through. Our little Bruce hides bones all around the backyard for weeks, even months at a time, and we just thought it was one of those, until he brought it inside and left it in our living room. If you would follow me, I'll show you to the bone," a short plump lady said with a smile, ushering in her new guests.

Booth and Brennan followed the woman into a large marble foyer complete with marble columns and a staircase. Modern artwork adorned the walls in an unpretentious fashion. Usually such a large house, clearly upper class would be cold and unwelcoming effectively making Booth feel uncomfortable and small, but this place had a warm and inviting feeling. Booth felt right at home here and had a gut feeling that there was no way Mrs Clark and her family would have anything to do with the supposed crime he and Bones were investigating.

After following Mrs Clark into what seemed to be a sitting room she turned to face the partners and before she could get a word out Brennan assaulted her with a number of questions. "So I am to believe there was no flesh found on the bone itself? How long did you allow the canine to chew at the remains of a human? How much damage did your dog do to the bone exactly?" Temperance asked hardly taking a breath in-between each question.

"Bones, take a breath. Relax. Mrs Clark is being very helpful; there is no need to integrate her," Booth reprimanded her. _God her dominate personality can be annoying at times._

"I apologise," Temperance said taking a deep breath, "I have been told I can be… task oriented at times," glancing at Booth for a moment. "Where did you say the bone was?" Temperance said this time in a patient and an almost pleasant manner. Booth smiled inwardly at his doctor's change in attitude and silently congratulated himself for the change. He knew she had it in her.

"The bone is in the kitchen on the bench," pointing towards a large white door. Temperance made her way to the door but before proceeding through she turned back to the diplomat as if as a second thought and asked, "May I?"

"Go right ahead," Mrs Clark replied, nodding her head whilst following the doctor through to the kitchen.

By the time Booth entered the kitchen Temperance had already placed her latex gloves on and was inspecting the bone. "A cursory examination suggests that the bone is in fact human in origin, a right Radius to be exact, and is that of a female aged between 20 and 25, however without the rest of the remains I will unable to identify whom this Radius belonged to nor be certain of the cause of death," Temperance explained aloud in a monotone, typical when sharing her findings.

Temperance held the bone up to the light and took a closer look at the damage the diplomat's dog had made. A few deep chew marks here and there, nothing suspicious though. Temperance turned to the diplomat who stood next to her and asked, "Where did your dog find this?"

"Bruce goes for walks with the kids down the park on Sundays, other than that he is at home in the backyard or inside," Mrs Clark replied, avoiding looking at the bone now identified to be human. She felt sick that she even had it in her house, let alone near her food preparation area. She took a deep breath to steady herself and looked back to Agent Booth.

"Mrs Clark, you are not obligated to allow us to search your property or to…"

"Anything you need Agent Booth, let me know," she responded with a smile attempting to focus on Booth rather than Brennan who held the said bone. "My children are not due home from school until 4pm this afternoon, so until then please take a look around my property and you can talk to the children when they get home. I'll organise one of my security men to escort you around."

"Thank you Mrs Clark. Your assistance in this investigation is greatly appreciated." Booth had never met a politician he liked; sure he had met many that he _had_ to like, but never one he liked of his own accord. _I wonder if Hodgins would assume some sort of conspiracy because she was too nice, and too helpful._ Booth almost laughed out loud, hanging around the squints had changed him. He was starting to have paranoid delusions.

"Now that you mention it, I need a mould of your dogs jaw and some samples of his scat," Temperance said in her matter-of-fact way. "So I can eliminate the marks he made and focus of on the evidence".

"Not a problem, Bruce won't bite, go outside and take what you need. If you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do, someone from security will come and assist you in just a moment," Mrs Clark said this time leaving the room. She wanted nothing more than to get away from the bone. The thought of a human bone in her kitchen gave her the creeps.

**_

* * *

Mrs Clark's home (The Australian Ambassador) _**

_**Two hours later**_

After a thorough search of the property Booth declared that the bone must have been found by the dog whilst being walked. A conversation with Mrs Clark's children will no doubt prove his findings. With nothing else to do until the children came home from school, Booth asked Brennan if she wanted to stop somewhere for lunch.

"Sure, I wanted to try a new restaurant, if you're game to try something different," Temperance suggested with a sly grin.

"What are you implying, Tempe? That I only ever go to Wong Foo's?" answering his own question in a mock tone. Temperance loved it when Booth used her first name. It felt personal. When he used her pet name, Tempe, she got shivers down her spine and butterflies in her stomach. Before replying she took a breath to calm herself.

"No, just wanted something a little healthier today. There is a salad bar up town that Ang told me about," Temperance replied, enjoying the effect her little jab had on her partner's fussy taste of food.

"Okay, lead the way" Booth smiled, wondering why she would need to eat healthily. She looked in fine form to him.

**_

* * *

Mrs Clark's home (The Australian Ambassador)_**

At 4:30pm Booth and Brennan were once again pulling up at Mrs Clark's home. Temperance was too busy on her phone with her publisher to realise they had arrived, so Booth ran around and opened her car door for her. She thanked him with a smile, finished her conversation as she followed him up the stairs to the front door. After two or three swift knocks two rowdy kids answered the door followed closely by their nanny. "Hi" they giggled.

Their nanny ushered them away from the door way and invited Booth and Brennan into the house. They were led to a comfortable lounge room to wait until Mrs Clark to finish a meeting. As they waited they heard the children playing in the next room. The sound of happiness echoed the walls of the house and gave Booth another feeling of being home. There was just something about these people that seemed right.

"Why are you smiling, Booth," Brennan asked perplexed about her partners behaviour. Usually he had his 'game face' on when they worked a case, but today he seemed different.

"Don't you feel it?" Booth asked turning in his seat to stare at her. "This place, it feels like home."

"I don't understand. Your home is a small house on the other side of town. Nothing about this place bares any resemblance to your place of residence," Temperance said, even more confused at Booth's topic of conversation.

"No, not the look of the place, the _feel_ of the place!" Booth explained emphasizing the word _feel_ by smoothing out the couch he was sitting on in an effort to show Temperance how comfortable he was. "And it's not that small! There are three bedrooms," Booth exclaimed in an effort to defend his home from Temperance's judgement.

"The physical properties of this house do not affect an emotive response from me. The _feel_, as you put it, of a house is rather subjective and as such each individual _feels_ something different. My home feels like my home, largely due to the fact that it is filled with my personal possessions. This house has none of my own belongings and is decorated in a manner far from the way I would have decorated it," Temperance replied in an effort to explain her _feel_ for the house they were in as opposed to the _feel_ of her own place. "And I did not mean for you to take offence at the size of your house. It was merely an observation," Temperance stated as an afterthought.

Booth shook his head and stared at her in response, wondering if he would ever be able to explain his gut feelings to her in a way she would understand. _Nah, she is too scientifically minded… If you can't see it or measure it, she just wouldn't get it._

Temperance shifted in her position on the couch feeling somewhat uncomfortable under her partner's stare. She lifted her left leg over her right, crossing her legs and began to look around the room they were in. Unknown to Temperance, her skirt sild midway up her thigh, catching Booth's attention. He tried desperately not to stare at the creamy skin colour of Temperance's leg, and the way her muscles flexed while her legs were crossed.

When Mrs Clark finally walked into the room, Booth snapped his head up from Temperance's thigh, as if caught doing something naughty and felt his cheeks flushed a pink colour as a result.

"Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan," Mrs Clark greeted whilst taking a seat on one of the couches opposite them. "I have spoken to my children, Daniel and Kimberlee about the bone Bruce found. They do understand that it is human, but I would prefer you didn't go into too much information about it," Mrs Clark explained glancing at Temperance. She was still a little disturbed by the thought of having a human bone just lying in her home. After a slight nod from Brennan Mrs Clark continued, "They are getting their shoes on now and will take you both on their usual walk. I trust that they will be safe in your care," Mrs Clark said now looked at Booth for reassurance.

"Thank you Mrs Clark, I will ensure nothing will happen to them," Booth said feeling a warmth spread through his body at the thought of the level of trust this woman was now placing on him.

Mrs Clark nodded her head once as if sealing a secret pact with the Agent. She trusted him. She knew they would be safe in his presence.

Mrs Clark let them both back to the foyer where her children were waiting. After some brief introductions Mrs Clark gave her son, Daniel a warning of being on his best behaviour while out with the partners. He gave a mischievous grin and agreed to the terms, then walked out the front door to collect Bruce. Out the front door Bruce was waiting with their nanny and Daniel took his lead and they began their walk.

* * *

**A/N:** PLEASE review... Just push that little purple/blue button below to make me smile. 


	3. Is She Your Girlfriend?

**Title: **Dog With A Bone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Rating: **This will be an M rated story, but this chapter is a T.

**A/N: **I don't know if there is a Washington Park, and if there is, I have no idea what it looks like, so please excuse my mistakes. Also, I'm not a Forensic Anthropologist, so I have no idea what I'm talking about.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**Washington Park**_

On the way to the park Booth struck up a conversation with the children about trivial things such as school, where they grew up, and what the children did in their spare time. Brennan was quiet the whole way listening in awe on how well Booth seemed to connect with the children. They made it to a cluster of trees and Bruce was tired. He began to rub his belly on the grass to cool himself and the children waited until he was ready to continue their walk.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Daniel asked innocently referring to Temperance.

Both Brennan and Booth's cheeks flushed lightly. "No, she is my partner," Booth tried to explain.

"Is that what you call it?" Daniel said cheekily, as he attempted to hide a smirk.

"No, she is my _work_ partner," Booth replied trying his best to convince the children that there was nothing going on between him and Temperance. He hated how transparent he could be in front of kids. _Nothing can get by them!_

After an awkward silence Temperance asked the children if they remembered their dog bringing home the bone.

Daniel closed his eyes deep in thought and finally replied, "Yeah, I think a couple of weeks ago. He brought us a bone and we played fetch with it for a while. I thought he just stole it from another dog or something."

Booth cringed at the thought of two innocent children playing fetch with a human bone. The thought disgusted him. Temperance on the other hand was intrigued. This meant that there was in fact no flesh on the bone before Bruce got to it. _It must have been already decomposed._ She continued her line of questioning taking great care to not refer to the bone as human as requested by their mother.

It was Kimberlee who finally remembered where Bruce had got the bone. "I'm pretty sure he got it near the hill, over there," pointing in the direction of a steep hill mostly covered in trees and scrubs. "We don't usually go over there, because there are too many trees, but we let Bruce off the lead sometimes and he chases birds there."

They made their way to the hillside but stopped at the bottom of the incline. Temperance reached out and took the dog's lead from Daniel and told Booth to stay here with the children while she had a look around. After Mrs Clark's plea to keep information about the remains from the children, she had no choice but to go take a look by herself. There was no way she wanted to be the one stuck with the children while Booth went on the search.

After Bruce and Temperance left, Daniel made a smart crack about who wore the pants in the relationship and Booth could hardly contain a chuckle of amusement at Daniel's keen observation and witty remark. _This kid had spunk._

Bruce and Temperance walked up the hill slowly until Bruce began to pull the doctor to a rocky outcrop. She tied Bruce to a nearby tree and had a look around. Temperance discovered a small cave hidden behind thick shrubbery and had a look inside. Inside the small cave were the remains of a human female aged between 20 and 25. The right Radius and Ulna where missing, suggesting that the Radius the dog had found belonged to the remains in the cave. The remains consisted of just a skeleton. Total decomposition had taken place and there was no clothing or belonging found on or around the remains. It was too dark to obtain any further information.

After leaving the small cave Temperance took out her cell phone and called Booth to alert him of her findings. She then called her team to come retrieve the remains and began the walk back down the steep incline. When she got back to Booth and the children she handed Bruce back to Daniel and looked at her partner. A silent conversation was had between the partners and they both nodded in understanding.

"Alright guys, let's get you two home now, you must be starving. Say goodbye to Temperance, she is going to stay here," Booth said in a cheery voice hoping not to alert the children to what Temperance had found.

"Bye Doctor Temperance," the children said in unison. With that they turned around and Booth began running, shouting "Race you to the fence!" The children began to run as fast as they could in an effort to beat Booth. Once they were out of sight Temperance made her way back up to the remains and waited for her team to show up.

**_

* * *

The Main Laboratory, The Jeffersonian _**

_**The next morning**_

Booth strolled up the stairs to the main lab of the Jeffersonian, pausing momentary to swipe his pass card before approaching Brennan. She sat with her back to him, slumped over one of the tables. When he got closer, he realised that she was in fact asleep, using her outstretched arm as a pillow. _She looks so peaceful when she sleeps._ He gently brushed a stray hair from her face, and she awoke with a start.

"I'm awake," Brennan said quickly, still disoriented from sleep.

"Hey Bones, rise and shine," Booth said smirking at her sleepy face and bed head.

Realising her hair was a mess; Temperance pulled an elastic off her wrist and tied her hair back into a rough pony tail. "What time is it?"

"It's 7:15", Booth replied whilst glancing at his wristwatch. "Have you been here all night?" Booth asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I had some work to catch up on. Going out in the field with you takes a lot of my time, which I have to make up", Brennan explained still straightening herself up, after her nap and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Well, if you don't like it, you can always stay here in the lab all day," Booth teased.

"No, not complaining, was I complaining?" Brennan said in a fun sarcastic tone.

Booth loved it when Temperance let her guard down and joked with him. It was rare, so he cherished every minute of it. "Are you sure? You know what they say; if you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen", Booth continued his banter.

"I don't understand. What kitchen?" Temperance asked a little confused at Booth's use of cultural lingo.

Booth shook his head, he should have known better than to use phrases that have been culturally derived with Temperance. She is just too literal. They were having fun. And now it was over. "Never mind, so what were you working on?" Booth said changing the topic of conversation.

"I did a preliminary examination of the bones found at Washington Park last night and am just waiting for Hodgins to brief me on the particulates found on and around the remains." Brennan looked around the lab I hopes of spotting Hodgins and getting an estimate for how long the results might take. She hated not having answers quickly, especially when Booth was waiting. There was no sign of Hodgins anywhere, so she continued. "Zack has almost finished placing the tissue markers on the skull for my approval, so Angela can give her a face. Overall, I have concluded that she was in fact aged between 20 and 25, and was of American Indian decent. I found no apparent damage to her bones that could account for her death. But I will know more soon," Brennan concluded taking a much needed breath.

"What about him there… On the table?" Booth motioned to the skeleton on the table Brennan was sleeping near ten minutes before.

Brennan made her way over to the table and stared down at the remains. "Oh, he is a _she_, and she is from storage. I concluded her cause of death was Meningitis," Brennan glanced up from the skeleton at looked at Booth, seeing a blank look on his face she clarified her findings in layman's terms. "An inflammation of the meninges of the brain and the spinal cord. It is most often caused by a bacterial or viral infection and characterized by fever, vomiting, intense headache, and a stiff neck."

"I knew that one," Booth replied slightly embarrassed that he didn't click when she diagnosed such a well known infectious disease as Meningitis.

"Whatever you say," Brennan smirked. "I am still working on her ID though."

"Morning sweetie," Angela said as she walked up the stairs to the main laboratory area.

"Morning Ang. You're happy this morning," Brennan noted with a wide smile. Angela was not normally a morning person, seeing her so chirpy in the morning was very unusual. Temperance knew Angela had some trivial news to tell her, probably about her latest conquest, but in spite of herself, she was wondering what it could be about.

"You have no idea! I have so much to tell you. Wanna do lunch?" Angela replied with a cheeky smile.

"No can do," Booth interrupted. "Bones and I have a prior commitment".

"No we do not," Brennan interjected.

"Yes, yes we do," Booth continued in a sing-song voice. "You see, Bones and I are in the middle of a pressing case, which needs our full attention now. We are having a work lunch," Booth stated in a matter-of-fact way. "You know, to discuss the case and all."

"Whatever," Angela said with a shrug of her shoulders. Turning back to Brennan she said, "I'll call you, we'll chat." She turned and walked to her office before Booth could say a word. "See you Booth," Angela called out as she entered her office. You could hear the smile in her voice when she called out and Booth knew she wasn't angry at him for disrupting her and Temperance's lunch date.

Turning to a smiling Brennan, Booth said "Of all the people I know, I thought you wouldn't succumb to something as trivial as gossip," shaking his head. "And now, what, you're going to gossip over the phone?" Booth said in a mocking tone.

"Gossip is not a trivial pastime; anthropologically speaking, it is essential to human social, psychological and even physical well-being," Brennan replied. "The cell phone, by facilitating therapeutic gossip in an alienating and fragmented modern world, has become a vital social lifeline, helping us to re-create the more natural communication patterns of pre-industrial times," Brennan stated.

Booth just stared at her and blinked._ What… something about social lifeline and communication? Huh? I wish she would talk slower, or repeat._ "Okay, anyway, I'll leave you to your work. I'll stop by to pick you up for lunch at 12." With that, Booth turned and walked out of the Jeffersonian and Brennan returned to her work.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Thank you to everyone who have reviewed so far. You know who you are. For everyone else, please, please, please, take the time to review. It would mean the world to me. 

**A/N:** I have no idea where this story is going exactly... I have some ideas, but need help. **Please tell me how you think Booth and Brennan should hook up.** All my ideas seem cheesy.


	4. You Missed A Bit

**Title: **Dog With A Bone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Rating: **This will be an M rated story, but this chapter is a T.

**A/N: **This is just a fluff chapter. Christmas time is just too busy for me to write anything substantial. I hope you enjoy anyway.

**A/N: **Once again, I'm not a Forensic Anthropologist, and I have no idea what I'm talking about.

**A/N:** Special thanks to Audrey, xXSomeHeartsXx, Leonne, Jameni, angela1830, Wolfmyjic, gossipgirl1031, maria, nin, WildFlower084, Howdylynn, Leslie, Cody101, & jaed621… Your reviews make my day. **You guys are great.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_**Temperance's Office, Jeffersonian**_

Booth strolled into Temperance's office at exactly 12 noon, but she was nowhere to be seen. He decided to look around the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab in hopes of finding her. _I bet she is bent over a work bench somewhere squinting at a skeleton. She always lost track of time when she was focused on a case._ After ten minutes of searching he spotted her leaving Angela's office with a number of folders in her arms. He waved his hand to attract her attention, but failed miserably. She had something on her mind. She mustn't have seen him. He was about the call out but decided to walk up to her and catch her unawares. She power walked down the hall towards her office and Booth had to jog a little to catch up. When he was in arm's reach, he tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Hey, ready for lunch?"

The light contact of Booth's hand on her shoulder startled her and she dropped the folders she was carrying. Before reaching down to retrieve the folders she spun around to see who had disturbed her thoughts. "Booth! You surprised me." _Of course it was Booth. No one else in the Jeffersonian would dare sneak up on her like that. _

"Sorry, Bones," he said. But it was his big brown eyes that conveyed his apologies more than his words ever could. She couldn't stay angry at him.

"It's okay. I am a little distracted which didn't help the situation," she replied in an attempt to take some of the blame for the dropped folders. She bent down to pick up her case files hoping that they were still organised properly.

At the same moment Booth bent down to help, and they bumped heads with one another. Hard. Temperance fell backward as a result and landed on her bottom. "Oh my God Bones, are you alright? I am so sorry," Booth said forgetting about the dropped folders and concentrating on his fallen partner. Booth grabbed her hand gently and pulled her to her feet while supporting her back with his other hand. When she was on her feet his hand slid down her to the small of her back as he guided her to her couch in her office. The warmth of his hand sent shivers down her spine and she wondered if he knew the effect he had on her. Once she was seated on the couch Booth ran back out to the hallway to retrieve the files. When he returned she still had a hand to her forehead. "Do you want some ice for that?" Booth asked clearly worried about his injured partner.

"No, I'll be okay. Does it look bad?" Temperance replied, taking her hand away from her head and facing Booth who was now kneeling in front of her.

Booth gasped in shock of the state of her forehead. In reality she had no mark on her and he wanted to tease her. He shook his head and asked if it hurt. She shook her head a little worried about Booth's reaction. "How bad does it look? Is it going to bruise?" Temperance asked.

Booth couldn't help himself. He started laughing out loud and shaking his head.

"What? What is so funny?" Temperance asked anxiously, placing her hand back over her injured forehead. This made Booth laugh even harder. "Booth!" Temperance exclaimed giving him a little shove. "Just tell me how bad it is."

"There is no mark Tempe," Booth replied between huffs of laughter. "You must have a hard head."

At this Temperance giggled at how vain she must have looked. "That was mean Seely Booth!" Temperance said only slightly amused at her partners joke.

Booth finally calmed down enough to breathe properly. Her worried facial expression at such a minor injury made him hysterical. He had seen her face down criminals and a like without breaking a sweat, and now a little bump on the head had her worried. "How about we go have some lunch?" Booth asked. All his laughing had caused his stomach muscles to clench, making him hungry.

"Sounds like a good idea. I just want to check myself in a mirror first," Temperance replied, not quite trusting her partner's description of her injury. _Surely there would be a mark of some kind. It hurt enough._

****

* * *

**_Wong Foo's_ **

Booth and Temperance sat at the bar waiting for their food to come. They had no idea what Sid would bring them, but they trusted him implicitly. He was never wrong. "So, what were you thinking about when I found you in the hallway?" Booth asked breeching the silence.

"Actually I was running through some of Hodgins' findings for our current case. Apparently the particulates found on the remains do not match the surrounding area in which they were found. Furthermore, the particulates suggest that the bones were buried during decomposition, which suggests that the bones were moved and later placed in the cave. However, I have yet to spend enough time studying the bones in detail, but something does not seem right," Temperance explained.

"It might be your intuition that tells you something's up," Booth replied in a convincing tone.

"You know I don't believe in instinctive beliefs. I need actual evidence before I can conclude anything," Temperance replied. It felt like she had said the same thing to Booth a hundred times before, but still he continued to make reference to 'gut feelings' and instinct.

"Okay, so what doesn't _seem right_," Booth queried using his fingers to quote Temperance's phrase _seem right_.

"As I said before, I have yet to spend enough time with the bones to attempt to answer you. Ask me again tonight or tomorrow and I will most probably know more. I have scheduled in some time this afternoon to finish my examination," Brennan explained just as Sid placed a bowl of Chicken Chow Mien in front of her. It was just what she felt like. They ate in a comfortable silence and once they were finished they walked out together.

As Wong Foo's was only a couple of blocks from the Jeffersonian the pair had walked there for lunch. On their way back Booth stopped at an ice cream vendor and ordered two vanilla cones for Bones and himself. When he went to hand one of the cones to Brennan she refused saying that she was too full from lunch.

"You're kidding right," Booth replied. "Didn't you know there is always room for dessert?" He tried once again to hand it to her but she refused. He held the now melting cone near her mouth in an attempt to entice her but he miscalculated her next movements and accidentally smeared her nose with ice cream.

"Booth!" Temperance exclaimed wiping her nose with her hand.

Booth looked at her face and let out a playful giggle. "You missed a bit," Booth said and he stopped her from moving away by briefly placing his hand on her arm and he reached up to wipe away the ice cream. As his hand neared her face he paused, momentarily distracted by her glittering blue eyes. They both stood completely still. It felt like the world had faded away and it was just the two of them left. A sudden gust of wind blew and a strand of Temperance's wavy auburn hair blew across her face. Booth automatically tucked it behind her ear, allowing his hand to linger in her soft hair. Suddenly aware of their surroundings Brennan looked away for a second and when she refocused on Booth's face; his intense eyes were no longer focused on her eyes, but instead on the ice cream on her nose. Booth gave a nervous chuckle and wiped it away. "You better eat one of these," Booth said handing one of the ice creams to Temperance who finally accepted it. "Before we make more of a mess," with one last chuckle of amusement.

The walk back to the Jeffersonian was quiet, but both of them were thinking about what had just happened, or nearly happened. _What was I doing? I nearly kissed Bones! She is my partner… my friend. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was so soft. The way her eyes sparkled in the sunlight… She was gorgeous. _Booth had been with beautiful women before, but Temperance was different. She didn't need make-up to enhance her looks. She was a natural beauty, and even better she had no idea how gorgeous she really was.

_Booth's eyes were so captivating. It felt like he could see right into my soul… Like he could read my thoughts. _When his hand entered her hair her scalp got goose bumps and the hairs of the back of her neck stood up. _God, it felt good. _

When they reached the car park Booth bid Temperance goodbye saying he would stop by tomorrow for her findings on the bones. Temperance said her goodbyes and returned to work. She had a lot to do if Booth wanted answers by tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **Please tell me what you think and where you think the story should go. It is the reviews that encourage me to write… So **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. What Are You Doing Here?

**Title: **Dog With A Bone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Rating: **This will be an M rated story, but this chapter is a T.

**A/N: **First of all I just wanted to say THANK YOU to everyone who has been reading my story… And THANK YOU VERY MUCH to everyone who has reviewed.

xXSomeHeartsXx (aka CJ), Howdylynn, BonesDBchippie - thank you for your suggestions… I'm sure they will come in handy in the future… Please don't hesitate to send more ;)

WildFlower084, Leonne, Alexis Jaymie Goin, Celticgina, wolfmyjic, The Only Charmed One, & Cody101 – Thank you for your encouragement. Your words mean the world to me… Really!

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. With the New Year celebrations and work I hardly had anytime. This is a short chapter… I thought short is better than nothing.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_**Booth's House **_

Booth stirred in his bed for the millionth time that morning. He was tired but he couldn't get back to sleep. He always felt this way in the beginning of a new case. When there were more questions than answers. He glanced up to his alarm clock on his bed side table and read it was 5:23am. "Are you serious", Booth mumbled. He heaved a loud sigh and shoved his covers off. It was a Saturday morning, and he was up at this ungodly hour. He padded into his kitchen and started the kettle. He needed coffee. Then he made his way to the bathroom. A shower would help.

By 5:45 he was dressed and ready. "What to do now?" he said to himself. He decided to take a drive down to the lake, then go to work. He had to stop by the Jeffersonian today and discuss the Washington Park remains with Brennan. Hopefully she would have the answers he desperately needed in order to get some sleep.

The lake was always relaxing for him. He loved to watch placid water ripple as the ducks swam around foraging for food. Yes, the lake was what he needed right now.

As he pulled up at the river he watched a few people walk, run, and cycle by. He didn't know how they did it. Who gets up early on a Saturday morning to exercise? Before he continued this line of thought he was distracted by a woman in three quarter leggings and a tight singlet top running by. It was obvious she had been running for a while. Her hair was sweaty and her breathing was laboured. She stopped at a nearby bench and began to stretch. Booth mentally ran a list through his mind. Great legs, curvy in all the right places, toned and in his opinion, perfect… He cut himself off thinking it was all too good to be true. _She probably has a disfigured face or has an irritating personality. _He usually was attracted to unpleasant women with great bodies, and he was sick of it.

When she turned around and began walking to her car Booth's heart nearly stopped. It was Bones. His Bones. _Oh my God, I was checking out Bones! Man she looked HOTT!_ He sank into his seat and hoped she didn't see him. Imagine being caught doing something so embarrassing.

When she spotted his car she squinted her eyes, leaned her head to the side to see if it was indeed him and approached the car slowly. Booth panicked. He jumped out of his SUV just as she arrived. "What are you doing here, Booth?" Temperance wondered aloud.

Booth leaned his back against his car faking a sense of self-confidence he did not have at this moment. "I umm… I was just taking a drive and decided to stop by the lake", he replied. "What are you doing here, Bones?" he said with a little more confidence than his previous reply.

"I think that question is rather redundant, Booth. I am wearing an exercise clothes and I am sweating. A logical person would assume I have been exercising in this vicinity", Temperance said, a little perplexed about her partner's choice of question.

"Yeah, that was obvious. I mean why here and why on a Saturday morning?" Booth said shaking his head. "Anyway, have you had breakfast? Wanna go get something to eat? I'm staved," Booth said quickly, trying to distract Bones from her query about being him at the lake.

"Yeah, I need a shower first though. Can I meet you at the diner? I have a lot of work to do today. It would just be easier?" Temperance said as she began walking to her car.

"Sure, see you there in half an hour", Booth replied fighting the erg to check her out as she walked away.

_**

* * *

Diner**_

_**Half an hour later**_

Temperance strolled into the diner and spotted Booth immediately. She sat down across from him and looked around for the waitress. Once she gained her attention she ordered a glass of orange juice and a bowl of muesli, the turned her attention to her partner who was staring at her intently. "What are you staring at, Booth?" Temperance asked a little uncomfortable under his glaze.

"Oh, nothing… So what's with the health kick, Bones? First early morning exercise and now juice and muesli for breaky".

"I don't know what you're talking about, Booth. I have always tried to eat a nutritious and healthy breakfast. It is the only way I can sustain myself throughout the day," Temperance replied. "As for the exercise, I enjoy the satisfaction physical exhaustion brings. There is something invigorating about pushing yourself to your physical limits. Really getting hot and sweaty…"

At this comment Booth nearly choked on his toast. It was all too much for him. First seeing Bones in her tight little outfit this morning and now hearing her say _hot and sweaty_. As he took a swig of his coffee to help swallow the toast he was choking on, his mind keep wandering to and visions of Bones stretching at the bench, hot sweaty from her morning jog.

"Studies have shown that vigorous exercise executed by healthy individuals can effectively increase opioid peptides; positively influence hormone production; and help prevent neuromuscular diseases," Temperance continued, oblivious to the thoughts running through Booth's head.

After a comfortable silence where they ate their breakfast, Booth inquired about the case they were working on.

At the mention of the case they had been working on, Temperance's eyes sparkled and her face lit up. "At a staff meeting last night both Hodgins and myself shared our findings with Doctor Goodman. Not only do I have a cause of death, I also have the location of her original burial. She died of Smallpox and after comparing and contrasting our findings, Hodgins and I have determined that the remains were in fact buried in South East England, somewhere near the River Thames."

"What! How? Huh?" Booth asked, shocked at the findings Brennan had revealed to him and unable to say anything else.

Brennan decided to continue her breakfast until the news had sunk in. Finally after a minute or two of silence, Booth asked, "How can you say the South East of England, with such certainty?"

"Well, Hodgins found a number of anomalies that did not match the area or country in which the remains were found. I will let him tell you exactly what gave it away. He of course suspects a conspiracy, as to how the remains got where they where found, however there is no substantial proof that supports his ramblings." She took a breath and licked her lips before continuing. "In addition Zack has dated the bones to be almost five hundred years old. Which begs the question… How did an American Indian girl get to South East England in the 1600's?" Brennan asked raising her eyebrows in question. It was obvious that this case had sparked her interest. She enjoyed the hard cases, where the answers weren't obvious.

Booth was intrigued. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest, deep in thought. He was actually looking forward to seeing the squint squad later that day to discuss their findings.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review. It will help me write faster. 


	6. Pocahontas

**Title: **Dog With A Bone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Rating: **This chapter rated T.

**A/N: **I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I am not a Forensic Anthropologist, so please forgive any mistakes.

**A/N: **First of all I wanted to thank Howdylynn, xXSomeHeartsXx (aka CJ), DragonRose78, wolfmyjic, Renex, Leonne, Nina, & BonesDchippie for all your lovely reviews. Every review I receive brightens my day. I write for you.

**A/N:** I hope this answers a lot of your questions.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

_**The Main Laboratory, The Jeffersonian **_

_**After Breakfast**_

Booth and Brennan walked up the stairs to the main laboratory of the Jeffersonian, pausing momentarily to swipe their security ID cards. Zack sat with his back to the stairs, staring intently at a computer screen. Hodgins was slumped over a microscope jotting down notes onto a clipboard. At random he would mumble his findings aloud and then quickly scribble his observations as if possessed. Booth smirked in response to Hodgins' peculiar behaviour and found himself chuckling out loud. Both Hodgins and Zack jumped at the noise, turning their attention to the intruder who had distracted them from their work. Once Hodgins spotted Brennan, he rose to his feet and approached her with a smile, deliberately ignoring Booth. "Good morning Doctor Brennan, you have got to see what I found on the body from the quarry," Hodgins said, the excitement clear in both his voice and his eyes.

"Not now, perhaps we can discuss that particular case later. Booth needs to be briefed on our findings regarding the girl from the park. Make sure your findings have been entered into the Angelator before the presentation."

A cheeky grin appeared on his face as he left the platform and made his way to Angela's office. Temperance knew he couldn't wait to share his conspiracy theories with another avid listener.

As both Booth and Brennan walked down the stairs of the platform on way to Angela's office they were joined by Zack. "Good morning Doctor Brennan, Agent Booth," Zack said nervously.

Brennan smiled in return. Booth however, completely ignored the young assistant.

"I have those reports you requested. I have reassembled the skull of the man found in the quarry and have placed the tissue markers on his skull. They are just awaiting your approval," Zack said, proud of his accomplishments. He was given the tasks yesterday, and decided to pull an all-nighter to impress his boss. "Also thank you the opportunity you gave me in allowing me to reconstruct the skull. It was a particularly daunting task, due to the small fragments, however the experience was quiet exciting and rewarding," Zack added, speaking quicker than humanly possible.

"This is an educational intuition, I suspect many tasks will be daunting at first, but I have complete trust in your abilities both as my assistant and as a learner," Temperance replied as they entered Angela's office.

The group surrounded the Angelator and watched as it was activated. A young American Indian girl appeared in the orange light. "The woman contracted the highly contagious viral disease Variola or Variola vera commonly known as smallpox," Brennan explained, as a number of skin blisters appeared on the holographic image of the girl.

"She died sometime after the bumps and puss-filled blisters appeared on her face and body and was buried in a common cemetery," Temperance continued. As she explained this, the image of the girl was exchanged for that of a cemetery showing the skeleton of the girl approximately 6 foot under ground. Booth grimaced at Temperance's explanation of the puss-filled blisters.

"Approximately a hundred years after her initial burial there was a large fire that broke out consuming the graveyard and surrounding area." At that moment a blazing fire swept across the holographic cemetery casting a beautiful light throughout the room.

"As a consequence of the fire and the soil disruption and as a result of the reconstruction over the burnt ruins, ash and debris was mixed into the soil near the remains." As Brennan explained this the Angelator depicted the excavation of the land and the construction of a church looking building.

"The speed with which decomposition occurs varies greatly. A number of factors such as temperature, humidity, and the season of the death all elements will determine how fast a fresh body will skeletonize or mummify. Although burial in a coffin slows the process of decomposition, the area in which it is buried, and the material it is made from, may vary the timeframe. Overall after approximately a year, only a skeleton, with traces of tissue will be found. It takes up to forty or fifty years for the bones to become dry and brittle," Zack explained while staring at the image of the underground coffin, projected by the Angelator. Temperance smiled at Zack's explanation. It was obvious he had made quiet an effort to _dumb-it-down_ to enable Booth to understand the complex factors determining the rate of decomposition.

"We were able to determine when the fire broke out using a timeframe of when the ash filled soil mixed with the soil surrounding the body, with reference to the remains' stage of decomposition," Temperance explained. She looked at Booth for some sort of acknowledgement of his understanding. He understood her pause and nodded for her to continue.

It was Hodgins who spoke next. "After Zack dated the bones at being almost five hundred years old, and after I discovered the ash particulates on the bones, I took into consideration the level of decomposition the remains were in when they came into contact with each other, I used the historical databases to pin point the location of notable fires from 1600 AD until 1750 AD," Hodgins took a deep breath and allowed everyone in the room to look at him for an extra minute before continuing. He loved being in the limelight when surrounded by his fellow scientists. He loved explaining a puzzle to an audience. And best of all, he loved Booth's face as he tried to patiently wait for him to continue his explanation. It was a real boost for his ego. "Let me just tell you, there were many," Hodgins said, annoying everyone in the room. The great pause he made everyone endure was for nothing.

"Is that it?!?" Angela asked crossing her arms below her breasts and raising her eyebrows in question.

"Never fear, my dear. I am a scientist, and a scientist will always get the answers he wants," He replied with a small grin. The innuendo clear to everyone but Zack.

Angela smirked at him and shook her head.

Hodgins' allowed his eyes to linger on Angela for a few seconds longer before continuing with his mini presentation. "I also found particulates that suggest the remains were buried in a cemetery close to a tidal river which was used during pre-industrial times as a shipping way and a waste disposal. I used this information and cross referenced with the other findings, leaving just one possible river... The River Thames, situated in South East England," Hodgins concluded.

Unknown to everyone Doctor Goodman quietly entered the room and stood silently in the shadows near the entrance.

"So who was she? If my memory of history serves me right, she may well be Pocahontas," Angela stated.

"What the Disney Cartoon character?" Booth asked looking around the room.

"That is pure conjecture, Angela. There is no absolute proof that she was the only American Indian in that area around that period. Furthermore after the fire of 1727 all records of her burial site were lost," Temperance rationalized, ignoring Booth's previous comment.

It was at this moment when Doctor Goodman decided to make his presence clear. "Actually, that is what you, Doctor Brennan are going to find out for us," Doctor Goodman said, startling everyone in the room, except Brennan. As he walked closer to the group he continued his conversation. "I have just had a meeting with the board and they believe that there is a chance that the remains are that of Pocahontas, daughter of Chief Powhatan. I am giving you the important task of authenticating our find."

Temperance nodded in understanding.

"I have cleared it with the F.B.I. and they have agreed that both Agent Booth and yourself, will go to the town of Gravesend and investigate the area for any proof that these remains were previously buried there," Doctor Goodman explained briefly looking at Booth. "You, Doctor Brennan have the honour of representing our institution in your quest for knowledge, and the privilege of investigating our country's history. There is no need to remind you of the importance of such a find or the significance such an authentication."

Temperance nodded in agreement and Doctor Goodman turned and left the room.

"What? Did he just say I get to go to England? And my boss agreed?" Booth asked, perplexed at why he was to join Bones instead of her assistant Zack, and excited at the thought of a holiday in England.

"You know, the women of England were jealous of Pocahontas because of her status as a daughter of a king and exotic beauty. There are many who believe that she was intentionally infected with the disease as a way to defame her and cast her as an ugly native from an inferior race," Hodgins explained. He loved citing conspiracies.

"It could of been an early form of biological warfare. During the sixth century B.C., the Assyrians poisoned enemy wells with a fungus that would make the enemy delusional. In 184 B.C., Hannibal of Carthage had clay pots filled with venomous snakes and instructed his soldiers to throw the pots onto the decks of Pergamene ships. In the middle ages, victims of the bubonic plague were used for biological attacks, often by flinging their corpses and excrement over castle walls using catapults," Zack added speaking so quickly Booth and Angela only heard every other word.

"Yes. The poor girl didn't stand a chance," Hodgins continued enjoying the way Zack joined his theorizing episode.

Temperance shook her head in disagreement. "Zack do not allow Hodgins to manipulate your scientific mind. We work from facts, remember" Temperance reprimanded her assistant.

Hodgins took this opportunity to escape the room and get back to work. The last thing he needed was a discussion with the ever rational Doctor Brennan. He didn't stand a chance when arguing with her.

Zack and Angela left the room, leaving Booth and Brennan alone. "So, England ey. I don't suppose we will get to share a hotel room or anything," Booth asked smirking at the thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Well done to DragonRose78 for guessing Pocahontas. You really know your history ;) Also thanks to Renex for the argument Brennan used to doubt the ID of the remains. 

**A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE review… It would mean the world to me :) **


	7. I Spy

**Title: **Dog With A Bone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Rating: **This will be an M rated story, but this chapter is a T.

**A/N: **First of all I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I use each review to shape the next chapter and without your words of support I would probably give up. I am sorry for taking so long to update. **I promise, if the reviews keep coming, so will the chapters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_**Washington Dulles International Airport**_

Brennan quickened her pace as she walked though the airport to her departure gate, Zack following close behind. She was running late and she still hadn't finished briefing Zack on his next assignment. "I went through your preliminary report on the remains found at the quarry. It was exceptional work, Zack. I expect your complete report emailed to me by the end of the week, if not earlier," Temperance said as she turned a corner almost leaving Zack behind.

Zack picked up his pace, now only half a step behind his mentor. "Thank you Doctor Brennan. I will endeavour to get it to you as soon as possible." Zack loved it when Doctor Brennan noted his good work. He liked to please her. Just her nod of approval was all that was needed to keep him going.

"Also, if another case does not come up, I would like you to get though some of the bones in storage," Temperance concluded as she arrived at her gate. The plane had almost finished boarding and Booth was waiting. He looked stressed.

"Not a problem. If you need anything else, just let me know," Zack replied.

"Bones! What took you so long? I didn't think you would make it in time. I was starting to get really worried," Booth said without acknowledging Zack's presence.

"I am here now," Brennan explained calmly.

Booth turned to the air hostess and handed her his ticket. He was excited to be going overseas. With his workload ever increasing, he wasn't sure he would have a _real _holiday anytime soon. He wasn't sure how much help he would be to Bones during this investigation, so he was sure he would have enough time to relax and be a tourist for at least a couple of days. Booth began to ask Bones why she was running so late, but when she didn't answer she was still talking to Zack. At that moment Booth realised he had just been talking to himself. _How embarrassing._ "Bones. Come on!"

Brennan glanced at Booth for a second then finished her conversation with Zack. "While I am away, I want you to work on your doctorate. You can reach me at anytime with questions. I think that just about covers it, Zack. I will see you in a week or so," Brennan said as she turned and walked toward the air hostess at the ticket counter.

"Sweetie... Wait!" Angela yelled as she rounded a corner. She ran up and hugged her friend. "Sorry I was late. But I'm here now," Angela said.

"Don't worry about it Ang. I will call you when I get there, okay," Temperance said with a smile.

"Now, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Angela said with a sly smile. "And look after that hunk of a man while you're in a foreign country."

"So, you're telling me to do pretty much anything and everything," Temperance said with a chuckle.

"Oh, Bren," Angela said will clutching her heart. "That really hurts. But yes. Take advantage of that fine specimen of a man over there. And have some fun. God knows you need it."

Brennan handed her ticket to the air hostess and gave her friend one last hug, before walking toward Booth. "Ready?" Booth asked. Temperance nodded in reply.

Booth excitedly followed the air hostess to their allocated seats. They were seated in Coach Class, which was a shock to Brennan. She had not had to sit in coach since she was in college and now she was a world renowned Forensic Anthropologist and best selling author, she was always offered either Business or First Class.

Temperance sat next to the window, with Booth next to her in the middle seat. Booth began fiddling with the headphones, tray table and the buttons that controlled the TV monitor in the head rest of the seat in front of him. "What movies do you think they are going to have?" Booth asked as he flipped out the movie guide magazine.

"I don't really know. I don't think I will have time to watch a movie on this flight. I have a lot of work to do," Temperance explained.

"Oh come on, Bones. You have to watch a movie with me. It'll be fun," Booth complained. "What is so important, that you can't spare two hours?"

"I promised my publisher I will have my next chapter done by the end of the week. I have only just started it."

"Do you need any help? I could help. I have some great ideas for our characters," Booth said with a wink.

"Um, on second thoughts, I would love to watch a movie," Temperance replied. _This is going to be a looong flight!_

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the departure gate**_

"I just don't see why I couldn't go with Doctor Brennan. I am her assistant," Zack complained.

"Oh sweetie, Booth is F.B.I. so he will have some influence with the local authorities. Plus, this will be a perfect opportunity for them to get to know each other better," Angela said with a huge smirk.

"They already know each other and spend a lot of time together as it is. I want to get to know Doctor Brennan better," Zack whined like a young child.

"No, this will give them the chance to _get to know _each otherbetter," Angela said emphasising _get to know_ by raising her eyebrows.

"Oh! I get it. Get to know, as in a more personal and intimate manner," Zack replied, finally understanding what Angela meant. He secretly wanted to get to know his mentor on a personal level. _It just wasn't fair._

* * *

_**On the plane**_

_**Three hours later**_

"I'm bored!" Booth complained. "How long to go?"

"Depending on the weather, approximately four hours," Temperance explained glancing up from her laptop at Booth. He looked like a sad puppy when he heard how long there was to go. "Why don't you watch another movie or something," Temperance suggested.

"How 'bout we play a game to pass the time," Booth asked hopefully.

"A game?!? Like what?" Temperance asked curious as to what they could possibly play while sitting in their chairs.

"Thumb wars; Paper, scissors, rock; I spy; 20 questions; Knuckles…"

"Booth, I don't know any of those games," Temperance interrupted.

"Surely you know I spy or Paper, scissors, rock. How could you not know these games?" Booth said searching Temperance's piercing blue eyes for any sign that she may be having him on.

"I don't, Booth. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"But it's part of everyone's growing up to learn these games," Booth argued.

"You are an Anthropologist, Bones. Isn't this your job to know these things?" He was secretly happy he came up with such a perfect argument to prove his point.

"Yes, you are right I suppose," Temperance said putting away the her laptop. "Teach me."

"Really? Okay, we'll do Scissors, paper, rock, to see who goes first for I spy," Booth said excitedly.

About half an hour later Booth had taught Bones the intricate details for how to play both, Scissors, paper, rock, and I spy. Temperance was getting bored. It was fun at first to learn something new, but there were only so many things you can spy on a plane. Booth, on the other hand was enjoying the childish games he and Temperance were playing.

"Come on Bones, 'C', just look around and tell me something that begins with 'C'." Booth could tell Temperance was getting frustrated with this game, and now he had her stumped.

"Booth, I give up. I don't want to play anymore," Temperance whined. She desperately wanted to get back to her work. Plus there was a journal article in her bag, on the role of remarriage in a microevolutionary process that she wanted to read.

"Just have one more guess, then I'll tell you," Booth pleaded. He couldn't believe she hadn't got it yet.

"Carpet," Temperance said in a huff. She folded her arms beneath her breasts and looked to Booth.

"Nope," he said with a smirk. "Clouds."

"What! That isridiculous! The rules of the game were clearly set out in the beginning. It was what you spy _in _the plane. Not outside," Temperance almost shouted. "I refuse to play any more games with you Booth. You cheat!" She turned away from Booth and stared at the seat in front of her.

"Don't be a sore loser, Bones," Booth said trying his best to withhold a chuckle. "It's just a game."

"You broke the rules, Booth. A society can only function properly when its members abide by the rules," she argued, still staring at the seat in front of her.

"I'm sorry Tempe," Booth said sincerely and placed a hand on her arm. The warmth of his tender touch made Temperance's heart beat faster. She keep her eyes focused on the head rest in front of her and concentrated on keeping her breathing steady so Booth did not know the effect his touch had on her.

When she didn't pull away or flinch at his touch, he reached up with his thumb and forefinger and turned her chin toward him. When her eyes meet his, he took an involuntary breath. _God, she is beautiful. _"I am sorry," he whispered.

He became lost in her blue eyes. Mesmerised. He always knew she had beautiful eyes, but now that he was staring into the azure depths, he thought she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Without realising it, he began leaning toward her, still holding her chin in place with his thumb and forefinger. When his mouth was an inch away from her lips he paused, waiting for her to bridge the distance. His breath was warm on her mouth, and she wanted desperately to feel his lips on hers. Without a second thought she pressed her lips against his. Slowly their lips began to move in perfect unison. She tasted like sweet strawberries. He couldn't get enough. Just as Booth's tongue gained entry into Temperance's mouth an air hostess approached them and asked if they required a drink.

Like naughty teenagers caught by their parents, they jumped away from each other and mumbled "no thanks" to the air hostess. Temperance's heart was beating so fast she thought she would pass out. She kept her eyes focused on the bright white clouds out of her window.

Booth was in shock. He never thought Bones would be such a passionate kisser. His whole bodywas pulsating at their brief kiss and he couldn't possibly stand up now because his body had such a reaction to their kiss. To hide his embarrassment he cleared his throat and began fiddling with the movie guide magazine and his headphones. Once he found a suitable movie to watch he plugged in his headphones and reached over to hand Bones her set. "Here, this looks like a good movie," Booth said trying to pretend what happened, didn't happen.

Temperance turned to face Booth again, but kept her eyes focused on the headphones he was handing her. She could feel the heat of her flushed cheeks engulf her face and she knew he could see it too. She took the headphones from him and quickly plugged them in. She knew, as long as the movie lasted, they wouldn't need to discuss the kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review… It not only makes my day, but it motivates me to write more. 


	8. One Room

**Title: **Dog With A Bone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Rating: **This will be an M rated story, but this chapter is a T.

**A/N: **I have never been to England (it is on my list though), so please forgive any mistakes. I am getting all of my information about this beautiful country from the web.

**A/N:** This chapter is kinda fluffy… But it had to be done.

**A/N:** Special thanks to **Leonne**, **Howdylynn**, **xSomeHeartsx**, **gossipgirl1031**, **jaed621**, **LiTTleMiSSmOOny**, **bonesvamp13**, **Dr.Partypants**, **Wolfmyjic**, **BonesDBchippie** & **phi4858**… You guys are what motivate me to write. Without your words of encouragement I would probably give up. SO THANKS!!

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_**On the plane**_

The movie had finished twenty minutes ago and there was an uneasy silence that consumed the partners. Temperance was reading a journal article she had wanted to read. However, her mind kept running back to the kiss. The moment when everything changed between Temperance and Booth. _It happened so fast. This is not how I wanted this to happen. But it felt so natural._ She re-read the line she had just read. _This is pathetic, I can't concentrate._ She placed the journal article in the magazine holder and turned to face Booth, who was busying himself with a find-a-word.

"Booth, we need to talk about what happened," Temperance said in a serious but hushed tone.

"What happened?" Booth asked, looking away from his find-a-word, towards Bones.

"Booth. You know what happened," she replied getting a little annoyed that Booth would not talk about the kiss.

Booth smirked at Temperance's bravery. He couldn't believe she was the first to acknowledge their kiss out loud, all be it in a round-a-bout way. His head was still spinning and every time he thought of how soft her lips where his body pulsated and his heart quickened. He looked up into her eyes and gave her one of his signature grins. "You might have to tell me what."

"Don't give me one of your charm smiles," Temperance said with a smile. His grin had the desired effect. She was smiling and the conversation's mood had relaxed. "They don't work on me."

"They obviously do, 'cause look, your smiling," Booth replied. "And we don't have to talk about it. It felt right. I don't regret it. And we are both adults."

Temperance smiled and gave a nod.

"So, what were you reading?" Booth asked. He knew if he asked Temperance about her work she would relax and they could go back to normal, and maybe, just maybe he might be able to kiss her again.

"It's an article on the extent to which social norms and cultural constraints might affect the genetic contribution of remarriage to future generations in a mid-19th century Italian population. This article looks at the frequency and reproductive pattern of remarriages in population renewal between 1820 and 1858. Remarriages around this time tended to be consanguineous more so than first unions because of socioeconomic reasons," Temperance explained. Booth gave her a look that meant he didn't quite understand. "Simply put, most remarriages during the 19th century in Italy were with people from the same family or ancestry, limiting the differentiation of the gene pool of the offspring."

"So, what, they remarried within their own family, like incest?" Booth replied, screwing up his face in disgust.

"Not usually direct incest, such as a brother, sister or first cousin, but yes," Temperance said with a nod. She was glad the post-kiss awkwardness had passed and they could sit comfortably in their seats and have a normal conversation.

Temperance asked how Booth's find-a-word was going and she was surprised at his progress. He had a real knack for finding words in a jumble of letters. It must be why he was so good at solving cases constantly finding clues and leads when shuffling through stacks of paper. Temperance was impressed.

"I have to use the bathroom. Can you move so I can get out?" Temperance asked unbuckling her seat belt.

Booth hopped out of his seat and was standing in the isle waiting for Temperance to slide out. As she walked past him she mumbled, "Thanks," and made her way up the narrow isle to the bathroom. Before she entered the tiny bathroom she turned around to sneak a peak at her partner, but she came face to face with Booth himself.

"What are you doing here, Booth?" Temperance asked hoping he was unaware of her plans to perve on him.

"I thought you invited me to the bathroom with you," Booth said with a cheeky smirk.

"What!?! I certainly did not!" Temperance whispered a little panicked, her cheeks flushing a bright red colour.

"Relax, Bones. I have to go too. I'll wait," Booth chuckled.

* * *

_**The in Taxi**_

_**Approximately four hours later**_

"I'm hungry," Booth complained as they sat in the backseat of a taxi, on their way to their hotel.

"You can't be serious, Booth," Temperance answered. "You ate the entire seven hours we were on the plane."

"No, that was grazing. They weren't real meals," Booth argued. "Plus we were stuck in customs for hours. I just need a burger or something to tie me over."

"Booth, I'm tied. I just want to get to my room and sleep. Can't you just wait until we get to the hotel, surely they will have a restaurant you can eat at," Temperance pleaded.

"Now that you mention it, I'm exhausted too. I need sleep. Food can wait."

Temperance smiled at Booth's admission. She was glad she wasn't the only one to be totally exhausted. She laid her head on the head rest and stared out the window at the beautiful scenery with tired eyes. She had been to England many times. This time, however, she was determined to make the most of it and be a tourist. She knew it would be hard, but Angela was right, she needed a break. _Okay, my goal is to have the best of both worlds… Be a tourist and relax, as well as do my job and discover the true identity of the remains._

A short time later Booth gently shook Brennan's shoulder in an effort to wake her up. She had fallen asleep in the taxi and Booth didn't have the heart to wake her up, until now. "Bones, Bones, wake up. We're here," Booth whispered.

"Just ten more minutes," Temperance mumbled.

"Bones, we are here. At the hotel," Booth said in a slightly louder whisper.

"I'm awake," Temperance said with a start. She was now wide awake and getting out of the taxi. Booth climbed out of the taxi and began unloading their luggage from the boot, helped by the taxi driver. Once their suitcases were on the side of the road they paid the taxi driver and made their way inside the hotel.

The foyer was a bustle of activity. People were everywhere. Walking in and out of the entry way. Sitting on the lounges, and lining up at the front counter. They dragged their suitcases to the end of the line in front of the counter and waited.

About fifteen minutes later Booth began to loose his patience. He was tired and just need to crawl into a soft bed to get some shut eye. "What could be taking so long?" Booth grumbled to Brennan.

"Booth, they are doing the best they can. Look how busy they are," Brennan replied. She was exhausted but understood the pressure the hotel clerks must be under.

When Booth and Brennan finally reached the counter they were ready to drop. Bed was calling and their eyes were struggling to stay open. "Hi, we have a reservation for two double rooms under the names Booth and Brennan," Temperance explained.

"Not a problem, dear. Just give me a minute," The lady replied as she typed away on the computer in front of her. A couple of minutes later the elderly woman mumbled, "That's not right," before continuing her search.

Booth was getting sick and tied of waiting. He pinched the bridge of his noise and leaned his forehead on Temperance shoulder and whispered, "This is taking forever."

Temperance smirked in response and looked to the lady who was serving them. "Is there a problem?" Temperance asked.

"I'm not sure. You said you had two rooms booked, but I can only find one," the desk clerk replied with a worried look on her face.

"What do you mean _one_ room? What happened to our bookings?" Temperance said raising her voice a little.

Booth could tell Brennan was tired and cranky. He attempted to pacify her by rubbing her back gently. The feel of Booth's strong hands gently rubbing her back caused Temperance to take a deep breath, effectively calming her down. Shivers run up and down her spine and she was momentarily distracted from the problem at hand.

Feeling rather than seeing Bones relax Booth slowed his movements and allowed his hand to rest at the small of her back.

"Okay," Temperance said to the desk clerk before taking a breath, "What do you mean there is only one room booked?"

"You see it's the Gravesend Regatta this weekend and our hotel, and every hotel in the district, is overbooked. Who ever was organising the bookings must have assumed that you two only required one room. It says here that you are partners," the elderly woman explained.

"We are _work_ partners," Temperance replied. She could still feel Booth warm hand at the base of her back. She was unsure why he kept his hand there, but she was happy he did. It was a comfort knowing he was there. Mentally she knew that Booth was there, going through the same thing she was, but his physical touch somehow reinforced the thought.

"I… I am so sorry, my dear. I don't know what else I can do. We are completely booked out. I can offer you complimentary breakfasts during your stay here, and once the Regatta has ended I can arrange for another room." The desk clerks eyes pleaded with Temperance. She didn't want to get into trouble and Tempe felt sorry for her. On the other-hand they only had one room!

While Temperance thought about their options, she realised that they had none. Before she could speak Booth did. "That will be fine. Thank you."

The desk clerk smiled with relief and handed Booth the key to their room. As he reached for the key he removed his hand from Temperance's back and she immediately missed the warmth of his touch.

Booth picked up both his and Temperance's suitcases and made his way to their room. Temperance followed in a daze, still contemplating the feelings Booth's simple touch had evoked within her.

Once inside their room Temperance went to wash her face in the bathroom. When she returned to the large bedroom Booth had already stripped off his clothes and was wearing just a pair of navy pyjama pants. Temperance watched the way his biceps flexed as he searched his suitcase. She shook her head as if dispelling the thought of how good Booth looked from her mind, and searched her own suitcase for a pair of pyjamas. When Booth disappeared into the bathroom with his toothbrush Temperance quickly changed into and tank top and light blue pyjama pants.

She walked to the right side of the bed and began to pull down the covers. "What do you think you are doing?" Booth asked, startling her.

"Quite obviously, I'm getting into to bed," Temperance remarked as she sat down on the newly revealed sheets.

"Yeah, but your on my side," Booth said, standing over her.

"What, your side? I don't think so. I got here first, and besides, I always sleep on the right."

"Not this week. That's my side," Booth said sitting next to her.

"Booth, I'm too tired to argue. I got here first, it's my side."

"I'm tired too, so how about we play Scissors, paper, rock. Whoever wins gets the right side of the bed," Booth suggested.

Temperance knew he wouldn't let it go anytime soon, so to save time she agreed.

"Okay stand up," Booth said as he readied his fist to play.

When Temperance stood up to face Booth he dove into bed and rapped himself in the blankets.

"Booth! That was cheating!" Temperance exclaimed. "You have a real problem with cheating, don't you?"

Booth smirked in response. "Don't be a sore loser, Bones. You just have to think a little quicker when you're around me," Booth said as he snuggled under the covers.

Temperance walked around the bed and got into the left side. Once she had stopped moving Booth whispered, "Night, Tempe."

"Good night, Booth," Temperance mumbled before sleep took her.

* * *

**A/N:** That was for you xSomeHeartsx… You begged me, so they are sharing a hotel room (for now at least).

**A/N: **There is nothing like a bunch of reviews to motivate me to write more and update quicker… wink wink


	9. Morning Run

**Title: **Dog With A Bone

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did, but unfortunately I don't own a thing.

**Rating: **This chapter is a T.

**A/N: **Okay, I have to say sorry to everyone for taking so long to update. I have just been overloaded with work and uni. I know that that is just not good enough. But please forgive me.

**A/N:** I wanted to dedicate this chapter to the people who inspire me to write… **Howdylynn**, **jenna**, **wolfmajic**, **gossipgirl1031**, **jaed621**, **LiTTleMiSSmOOny**, **future mrs. Jim halpert**, **xSomeHeatsx**, **Willow26**, **phi4858 **(special thanks to you for encouraging me to update), **Leonne**, **BonesDBchippie**, **bxbforever991**, & **Alphie13**.

In all honesty, I have never found writing a pleasure, until that is, I started to receive your reviews. I hated it at school and only found reading a great pastime when I started uni. You guys have changed my life. So thank you. :)

**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE **

The smell of apples and wild strawberries filled Booths nostrils as he slowly awoke from a deep sleep. A warm slender body curled up against him. To his surprise they were both snuggled up on the right side of the bed, Temperance using Booth's shoulder as a pillow with her tiny hands splayed over his chest, while Booth's left arm secured her against him. He couldn't be more comfortable and hoped that Temperance didn't wake up and freak out when she realised they were cuddling like lovers. He smiled at the thought and decided to close his eyes and fall back to sleep with his partner firmly in his arms, wishing the moment could last for ever.

_Temperance felt like she was floating on a cloud as he spun her across the dance floor. Each move came naturally. Like they were meant to dance together, as one. His strong arms caught her after a spin and lead her into the next move. Their movements slowed and suddenly she realised they were alone. Everyone on the dance floor just disappeared and the surrounding audience faded to black. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest as she gazed into his deep brown eyes. His warm hands slid down to her hips and he held her securely against him. They leaned towards each other, slightly parting their lips in preparation for their kiss…_

Temperance's eyes flew open and her body jerked, effectively waking her up from a deep sleep filled with tantalising dreams. As she glanced up to the bedside table to check the time she realised where she was. She was in a strange bed snuggled up to Booth. _Booth!_

His breath was regular and deep suggesting he was still fast asleep. Slowly she sat up unwrapped his arms from around her. Careful not to wake him, she slid off the bed and quietly crept into the bathroom with a change of clothes.

A few minutes later Brennan exited the bathroom fully dressed, sneakers on and hair thrown up into a rough pony tail. She snuck out of the room and walked slowly up the hallway of the hotel, towards the foyer.

She couldn't get her dream out of her mind. She was dancing with Booth. Booth of all people. He was in her dream. _Thank god I don't believe in psychology because I would hate to think what such a romantic dream about a co-worker would mean._ She laughed at the thought and made her way out of the hotel to the cool fresh air of an English morning. _Surely the cool air will help get my mind off of Booth._

Temperance decided to run along the main road and up towards the river. The town was still asleep, with the exception of a handful of people walking their dogs or exercising like her. The air was crisp and clean. Small huffs of steamy air left her lips after every breath. She was beginning to feel awake and refreshed. There was just something about a morning run. It always felt good. Subconsciously she knew it was the result of an increase in the amount of endorphins pumping through her body causing a euphoric sensation, but sometimes she thought it had something to do with the quiet peacefulness of a place early in the morning, before it became overpopulated with people.

She made it to the river and was surprised to see a number of row boats decorating the water. The rowers seemed to be so engrossed in their actions, so in tuned with each other, and so powerful in their movements. Their sleek boats glided along the water at speeds that seemed impossible. She smiled at the thought of their well shaped physiques then her mind turned to something, or someone more familiar. Booth. In particular, her dream about him. It felt like the most natural thing on Earth to dance with him, until that is, they gazed into each other's eyes and she felt naked. Like every one of her inner most secrets were revealed to him by this simple act. Just the thought of her dream, Booth, and the position she found herself in when she woke up, caused her to blush.

She checked her heart rate before turning around and making her way back to the hotel. Hopefully Booth would be up and dressed so they could go and get something to eat. Her stomach growled at the thought. She was definitely hungry.

She walked back into the room quietly just in-case Booth was still asleep, but when she found the bed empty and heard movement in the bathroom she breathed a sigh of relief. _He is up… good. We can go eat soon._ She sat down on the end of the bed and began taking off her runners.

The bathroom door opened and stream bellowed out. Booth stepped though the threshold with just a white fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. Errant water droplets made their way down his well defined chest and abdominal muscles glistening in the light. His tanned body, a perfect contrast to the white towel around him. Temperance found herself staring. She couldn't make eye contact with him. She had no idea Booth was so well defined. Booth cleared his throat and ran a hand though his hair, causing little water droplets to sprinkle around him. "Umm, so, good morning," Booth said feeling uncomfortable under Temperance's intense gaze.

"Good morning, Booth," Temperance replied as she ripped her eyes away from his body and focused on taking off her socks.

Booth reached into his luggage and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and sat on the bed looking at Brennan.

Temperance could feel Booth's eyes cascade over her body. She had a subconscious need to suck in her stomach and slow her movements so each move was calculated and precise. Before she let her natural instincts take over, she looked at Booth and said, "What are you staring at, Booth?"

"You."

Temperance's cheeks instantly blushed in response and she shifted in her position.

"Just wandering how long you are going to take. I need to get dressed," Booth said looking down at his half naked form for effect.

Temperance blush worsened. She felt like her whole face was on fire. She quickly gathered her belongings and walked into the bathroom to shower, effectively giving Booth the privacy he needed to get changed.

**

* * *

Hotel Restaurant **

"So, how did you sleep last night?" Booth asked as he sat down across from Temperance with an overflowing plate of food.

"Not bad," Temperance replied distracted by the pile of food on her partner's plate. "You know it is a buffet. Which means you can go back for seconds, thirds, even more if you desire,. There is no need to over fill your plate to such an extent" Temperance said with a chuckle.

"I know. I'm just lazy."

"How did you sleep?" Brennan inquired, worried that her presence in the same bed was disturbing to Booth's sleep.

"Actually, it was the best sleep I have had in a long while," Booth said with a smile, thinking about the position he and Temperance were in when he woke up the first time. "The funny thing is, after you crawled out of bed I was cold. Freezing cold! You should have woken me up. I would have come for a run."

"Really? You run?" Temperance replied in disbelief.

"I can."

"Okay, I'll wake you up tomorrow before I go," Temperance said with a smirk. She couldn't wait to see how well Booth could run. Also, thanks to her competitive nature, she wanted to see if she could beat him.

"Great. It's a date," Booth replied with one of his signature charm smiles, before focusing on his breakfast once again.

* * *

After breakfast Temperance and Seeley went to the foyer of their hotel and waited for Harvey Lynch, a local historian. Booth made himself comfortable on one of the lounge chairs and asked "So, who is this guy that we are meeting, and why do we need to meet with him?" 

"His name is Harvey Lynch. He works for the Gravesend Local History Society. I am hoping he can help us narrow our search for Pocahontas' grave. He may also be able to help us find a direct ancestor of Pocahontas so we can look for key indicators in their DNA to use as a comparison to the sample we obtained from the remains. We have a large task ahead of us and I think we can utilise his knowledge of the town and his research abilities. He seems to be quite a reputable historian of this area," Temperance replied as she sat down on the opposite couch.

"Great, another squint," Booth mumbled. He could tell that it was going to be a long day if Harvey and Temperance got to talking about the intricacies of society throughout history. He shuddered at the thought and just hoped that Harvey was at least half _normal_.

"Well technically he is not a _squint_ per se. He is not a scientist who _squints_ at objects. He is a professional historian. He specialises in heritage studies, conservation, genealogy and family history," Temperance explained with a tight grin. She loved correcting Booth, especially when she got to use his own slang words in the process.

* * *

**A/N: **Hopefully it won't take as long for me to update next time ;) 


	10. The Dig

**Title: **Dog With A Bone

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did, but unfortunately I don't own anything.

**Rating: **This chapter is a T.

**A/N: **I am so sorry about taking so long (like 4 months) to update. Life is just hectic for me at-the-moment... I lose track of time. Anyway, I have written a short overview of what has happened so far in the past 9 chapters (just in case you forgot what happened).

**A/N:** Just a reminder, I'm not a Forensic Anthropologist and have never been to England, so I have no idea what I'm talking about.

* * *

**Overview of Plot  
**

- A dog found a bone (a right Radius of a female aged between 20 and 25).

- The dog and his owners aided in the retrieval of the rest of the remains (in Washington Park – the dog's usual walking place).

- The particulates found on the remains did not match the area in which they were found. Further investigation suggested that the female died of Smallpox and were buried in South East England (near the River Thames) in the 1600's. Findings also suggested that she was an American Indian, and that she may be Pocahontas.

- Booth and Brennan were sent to England to search for Pocahontas' grave in order to authenticate the find.

- Are currently waiting to meet with Harvey Lynch (a historian who works for the Gravesend Local History Society) in the hotel foyer... On to Chapter 10.

**Overview of B/B relationship  
**

- Endless flirting.

- Nearly kissed after wiping ice cream off Temperance's face.

- Booth checked out Bone's while she was exercising by the lake.

- Play a game of 'Scissors, paper, rock' and 'I Spy' on the plane, where Booth cheated. After a short argument Booth kisses Brennan (she kisses him back) until the air hostess interrupt.

- Have to share a room while in England – Had a playful fight about which side of the bed they wanted. They woke up in each other's arms.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

_**Hotel Foyer**_

Harvey Lynch strolled thought the entrance of the Hotel foyer with confidence and spotted the partners right away. He recognised Temperance from her photo on the back of one of her novels. He was a huge fan of her writing, mainly because of her intricate plots and the seemingly unsolvable cases, not to mention the red-hot romance scenes. He would never admit to the last reason though.

He approached the pair and flashed a smile at Temperance and reached out his right hand in greetings. "Hi, I am Harvey Lynch, and you are the famous author and forensic anthropologist Doctor Temperance Brennan. It is such a pleasure to finally meet you. I am a huge fan of yours." After shaking her hand his wide eyes quickly scanned the length of her taking note of her curves and a small section of bare skin where her shirt had folded up and away from her jeans. Temperance was oblivious to where his gaze fell, however Booth was not.

"Hi Harvey, I must say, I have heard a lot about you as well, and if you are half as capable as they say you are, I will be more than happy to work with you," Temperance replied returning the complement.

Harvey turned to Booth and flashed him a smile. "And you must be Special Agent Seeley Booth," Harvey said giving the buff agent a firm handshake. "Pleased to meet you," he continued, sensing the agents dislike of him immediately. Harvey decided to be over-nice, to compensate for Booth's initial reaction.

Booth just smiled a tight smile in response and nodded in acknowledgement. He didn't trust himself to speak to this man just yet. What if his gut feelings were wrong? It would surely make for an awkward working relationship and might annoy Bones. _Hang on! When do I second guess my gut feelings? Never! Might annoy Bones? When has that ever stopped me in the past? If anything, it might even encourage me to express my feelings. _

"Okay then, how about we get going. I have narrowed the search for Pocahontas' grave to the North West area of the cemetery near where the original church was built. I will of course show you how I came to that conclusion, so you can verify my findings, and then we can go from there. Hopefully together, we can narrow the area to a smaller, more manageable block."

"Sounds great," Temperance replied as she followed Harvey out to his car. Booth followed close behind.

* * *

_**An office, Gravesend Graveyard Hall**_

As Harvey concluded his explanation of how the North West area of the cemetery was in his opinion, the same area in which Pocahontas had been buried approximately 500 years prior, Booth took a deep refreshing breath. His head hurt from listening to this guy. His accent annoyed him. The way he eyed Bones, his Bones, annoyed him. And it didn't help that this guy was kind of handsome, although Booth would never say that out loud. It was hard work just trying to look interested. He was bored out of his mind. He liked field work. He would dig up this whole cemetery by hand, as long as he didn't have to listen to this guy for another second.

Temperance on the other hand seemed interested in his findings, even though all of his data came from historical records, and not human remains, she was fascinated none-the-less.

"I have an idea for how we can further narrow our search. We simply need to take a number of core samples at a depth of four to seven feet, in three meter increments and send them to my lab. Hodgins should be able to compare the soil samples with particulates found on the remains, thus help direct our search," Temperance explained. She was always proud of her team, but being able to suggest their skills to solve problems made her day.

"That's fantastic. I will organise someone to do that right away," Harvey replied.

"That won't be necessary. But thank you anyway. I am willing to allow some people to work under the supervision of Booth and I, but I would prefer we did most of the work."

Booth smiled at the thought of Temperance trusting him. They were partners, but she was such a perfectionist when it came to her work that it was hard for her to even allow Zach, her assistant to take a small amount of control. Now, here she was, saying she would only trust herself and Booth. _Not you, Harvey._

"In that case, it would be my pleasure to assign you both of my assistants for the afternoon. They are young, eager to learn and willing to listen," Harvey replied as he began to pack up his research papers and laptop computer.

"That would be very helpful. Thank you," Temperance replied with a smile.

Once they reached the car park and packed Harvey's equipment in the boot of his car, he turned to Temperance and asked, "What are you plans for dinner tonight, Doctor Brennan?"

"Oh, I do not know. Why? Can you suggest a place where we can go?"

"I do in fact have a place in mind. Would you be interested in accompanying me to dinner tonight?" Harvey asked Brennan hopefully.

"It would be our pleasure," Temperance replied chancing a glimpse in Booth's direction, hoping that he wouldn't mind spending the evening with Harvey. She was totally oblivious to the fact that Harvey had only asked her, not Booth.

Booth smirked in response. Temperance was the most intelligent person he had ever met yet she had no idea about life. He liked the child-like innocence of her. It was sweet that it had never crossed her mind to go out on a date and leave him behind. That's what made her special.

Harvey took a deep breath and decided against reiterating his proposal to Temperance. He wasn't happy about having Booth tag along tonight. He wanted to have a chance to get to know Temperance without having to deal with a competitor. _Oh well, at least she agreed to come._ "Fantastic, I will have my assistants contact you after lunch so you can begin collecting the core samples, and I will pick you both up at 7pm from your hotel. Until then," Harvey said with a wide grin as he turned and climbed into his car.

Temperance turned to Booth who had a satisfied look on his face. It pleased him no end to have Temperance include him in her dinner plans and to see the look of disappointment flash across Harvey's face.

"What do you want for lunch?" Temperance asked.

"How about fish and chips," Booth suggested. He had heard that the English still used old newspapers to wrap their fish and chips and they had the best taste. There was no way he could be in this country and not try the famous tasting fish and chips.

Temperance nodded in agreement. They strolled along the shoreline and spotted a take-away shop in the distance. Booth broke their comfortable silence. "You know, Harvey didn't really invite me for dinner tonight."

"What do you mean," Temperance replied in confusion.

"He was hoping for a hot date with the woman of his dreams," Booth replied trying hard to hide a smile.

"What! Hot date?!? I highly doubt that Harvey had any intention of turning a simple dinner into a _hot date_. That is simply ludicrous, Booth."

"You aren't serious are you? He was flirting with you all day. How could you have not seen his wandering eyes or the way he sat extremely close to you while sharing his research? It was clear to everyone around, that he is attracted to you," Booth explained, perplexed at how competent Temperance was in most areas, and how inept she was in others.

"Flirting. You can't be serious. Even if he was, flirting is a universal and essential aspect of human interaction. Anthropological research shows that flirting can be found, in some form, in all cultures and societies around the world," Temperance rationalised whilst trying to pinpoint when this supposed flirting occurred. She still had no idea. "And besides, I enjoy your company, so I'm glad you will be attending my _hot date,_ as you put it."

Booth's faced lit up at her remark and he quickly looked away, as if interested in something in the distance. _She enjoys my company._

* * *

_**North West section, Gravesend Graveyard**_

When Booth and Brennan arrived at the North West area of the graveyard they were greeted by two young men. "Hi, my name is Ross, and this is Scott. We will be assisting you this afternoon. The core sampling equipment has been sterilised since its last use to ensure there are no contaminants."

Brennan smiled and introduced herself and Booth before turning her attention to the said sampling equipment. After a thorough inspection on the working order of the equipment she began delegating duties to the two assistants and Booth. They each set upon their tasks in silence.

Five hours later Booth was exhausted. He knew it would be a huge job, but he never thought that it would be this big. He had almost finished his designated area and looked around to see how far along everyone else was. Brennan in true form had no let up. Her concentration astounded him. _How can she be still interested in taking core samples after five hours!?!_ He for one was sick of it. He finished the last sample, catalogued it and placed it in its transportation case.

Booth strolled over to a small workbench, took a large swig of water, and wiped his mouth with his sleave. Brennan, Ross, and Scott seemed to be finishing up as well. Booth for one would be happy when today was over. He had been in many cemeteries before, but this one creeped him out. It was probably because of its long history and the sheer number of graves that littered the area and it didn't help that the sun had began to set.

Brennan, Ross, Scott, and Booth packed-up in silence, each doing his/her own task like they had been working together, as a team for years. Brennan looked around and began to miss her own team back in DC. She appreciated the way they worked and thought independently, yet as a part of a big group. The way they shared their theories with one-another and were open to constructive criticism. But most of all she missed the playful banter that was thrown around the lab, bringing a social aspect to the work place, considering most of them didn't have a social life to speak of.

Brennan gathered up the last of the core samples and placed them securely in the back of the truck. When she turned back around to check the site Booth slung his arm over her shoulders and heaved a sigh of relief. He had been sweating and was covered in dirt and dust. Booth's sweat smell was manly, mixed with tasteful men's deodorant. Brennan took a deep breath in trying to savour the sweet smell. "I am so glad that I am first in the shower tonight," Booth sighed.

Brennan shook his arm from her shoulder and turned to face him with her arms crossed, "What? I seriously doubt you will be first. You do realise, women have first priority when it comes to matters of personal hygiene, ask anyone."

"Ask anyone? That's your logical argument? Come on Temperance, I expected better from you," Booth laughed.

"I'm tired, Booth. Give me a break. Besides, we are not going back to the hotel yet. We still have work to do," Temperance replied as she slid into the backseat of the truck.

Booth followed her lead and waited for Scott to start the truck. "We have more work to do tonight?" Booth asked.

"Not a lot. We just have to contact Hodgins and tell him what we are looking for and send the samples via over-night post."

"Great. Conversation with the squint squad… That'll be interesting," Booth joked.

Brennan slapped him in the arm and pretended not to be interested.

* * *

**A/N: **PLEASE review. If you are still interested in the story I will continue with it. 


End file.
